


Moonstruck

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, chatroom format, i guess, im a hoe for kizajin, skype au, this was supposed to be cute and gay but it turned into angst I didn't mean for this to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: [fogslicing] Kyouko? Might I have a word?[fogcutting] What is it. I’m busy. I have my exam to study for.[fogslicing] I understand and appreciate that, but this is important. I promise you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Kirigiri family more than the air I breathe.
> 
> And suffering, apparently
> 
> I'm sorry

**~Private chat: [fogcutting] and [fogslicing]~**  
[fogslicing] Kyouko? Might I have a word?  
[fogcutting] What is it. I’m busy. I have my exam to study for.  
[fogslicing] I understand and appreciate that, but this is important. I promise you.  
[fogslicing] Is it my imagination, or has Kizakura been acting… odd, lately?  
[fogcutting] Ah, so you’ve noticed it too. I’m glad to hear I wasn't the only one, like I was expecting.  
[fogcutting] He’s been more diligent when attending class, and he no longer smells like dated whiskey, but rather like… high brand cologne.  
[fogslicing] Ah! So he’s finally wearing it, then.  
[fogcutting] ...You bought that for him?  
[fogslicing] Yes, as a birthday gift last year. The old cologne he had smelt like cat pee, in my personal opinion, and was in a flask that looked much too similar to his own. I was afraid he would drink it by mistake.  
[fogslicing] Regardless though, it's not just his teaching that's tightened its slack.  
[fogslicing] He rarely has a hangover, and has even been in my office earlier than me some days, waiting for me to arrive. He’s already started scouting for students to consider for the 79th class, whereas normally he would start in a few months time, just before the deadline.  
[fogcutting] Are you complaining that he’s getting work done?  
[fogslicing] Not at all! I'm rather happy, of course. Just… a little concerned, that's all.  
[fogcutting] I see… you're not on your own there, though. I'm rather worried as well. This is like the opposite of an illness - whereas me or you would slacken and try to rest, he’s adapting to your bad work habits.  
[fogslicing] They're not that bad!  
[fogcutting] Sure.  
[fogcutting] I’ll ask him about this privately. Just a moment.  
[fogslicing] OK! ^-^  
[fogcutting] I’m back. And never use emoticons again. It doesn't suit you in the slightest.  
[fogslicing] ):  
[fogcutting] STOP.  
[fogslicing] Alright, alright. I will. But only for you.  
[fogcutting] Thank you.  
[fogcutting] Ah, he messaged me back.  
[fogcutting] ...And is asking to speak to you.  
[fogslicing] Oh, he just messaged me. Perfect. Thank you for your help.  
[fogcutting] You’re welcome. Now, if you’ll excuse me…  
 **~[fogcutting] is now away!~**  
[fogslicing] Wait, Kyouko?  
AWAY // [fogcutting] Yes?  
[fogslicing] Good luck. On your exam.  
AWAY // [fogcutting] …  
AWAY // [fogcutting] Thank you, father. I appreciate it.

**~Private chat: [fogslicing] and [bottomsup]~**  
[bottomsup] hey!! ^-^/  
[bottomsup] your sweet little songbird of a kid told me you're worried about me, how sweet. ur making me blush lmao  
[fogslicing] I’m being serious, Kizakura. I’m afraid, in fact.  
[fogslicing] It’s like you’ve been. Replaced. Like in a cliche sci-fi movie with aliens trying to blend into human society.  
[bottomsup] …  
[bottomsup] wow ok  
[bottomsup] uh  
[bottomsup] well im. not on alien? if that's what you're most concerned about?  
[fogslicing] Have you been sleeping? Eating?  
[bottomsup] i’m not like you, Jin.  
[fogslicing] I’m not that bad!  
[bottomsup]（；¬＿¬) whatever you say  
[bottomsup] but yes, i have  
[fogslicing] And work?  
[bottomsup] Almost done.  
[fogslicing] There! See, that's my issue.  
[bottomsup] that i’m… doing my job?  
[fogslicing] You know, Kyouko said the exact same thing. You're more in sync with her than I am. It's like you're her father.  
[bottomsup] well i’d think so. i’ve been there since she was born and all  
[bottomsup] and I was there after you left, for a few months, before that old spanner of your father took her with him  
[bottomsup] …  
[bottomsup] I shouldn't have brought that up, huh  
[fogslicing] No, it's alright. Don't worry about it.  
[bottomsup] ...she missed you  
[fogslicing] Hah… so you tell me.  
[bottomsup] oh, so you don't trust me?  
[bottomsup] >:/  
[fogslicing] Of course I do. You know that.  
[fogslicing] I’d trust you with my life if I could.  
[bottomsup] and u really think I could handle that kinda responsibility?  
[fogslicing] If it came down to it, yes.  
[bottomsup] …wow. thanks, Jin. that's actually rlly flattering  
[bottomsup] you should do that more often  
[fogslicing] We’ll see.  
[bottomsup] :P  
[fogslicing] Oh. Meeting, in my room. 5 minutes. Don't be late.  
[bottomsup] oh? Alright, will do.  
[fogslicing] Using proper grammar now, are we?  
[bottomsup] Call it meeting prep.  
[fogslicing] Haha, whatever. See you in a little bit, Koichi.  
 **~[fogslicing] is now away!~**  
[bottomsup] Cya.  
~~  
[bottomsup] Hey, Jin?  
[bottomsup] I know you said you were meeting with the school committee soon, but...  
[bottomsup] I need to talk to you. Now.  
[fogslicing] ???  
[fogslicing] Why? Did something happen?  
[bottomsup] Other than the chaos outside? No.   
[bottomsup] Just. Wait in your office. I’m heading up there now.  
[bottomsup] I have something to give you.  
 **~[bottomsup] is now away!~**  
[fogslicing] Kizakura-  
[fogslicing] Oh, god dammit. I guess I have no choice now, do I?   
[fogslicing] Make it quick.  
~~  
[bottomsup] Jin.  
[bottomsup] Jiiiiiiin.  
[bottomsup] Jin!!  
[bottomsup] ~(>_<~) Jin!  
[bottomsup] …  
[bottomsup] I’m sorry.  
[bottomsup] I guess I have you the ring too late, huh?  
[bottomsup] …  
[bottomsup] I hope the stars were nice to see. You always said you loved astronomy.  
[bottomsup] Happy anniversary, sweetheart.  
[bottomsup] I’ll make sure to remind Kyouko and pester her all day about it, like the good dad I am.


End file.
